There are known electromedical devices for treatment and monitoring (diagnostics) of the heart. Based on the fact that activation of myocardial cells is triggered by electric voltages (potentials, currents), devices have been developed which make it possible to measure and visualize these cardiac voltages (potentials, currents). An important application of such a voltage and/or potential measurement is the electrocardiogram (ECG), with which the electric stimulus pattern of the heart is visualized. Each contraction of the heart is triggered by electric stimulation of myocardial cells. The electric stimulation chart plotted therefore provides an image of the contraction pattern. On the basis of the electric conductivity of the body, measurements of stimulation of the skin surface can be derived. Arrhythmias, myocardial infarctions, cardiac enlargement, etc., can then be diagnosed on the basis of these measurements. However, treatment of the heart with the help of an ECG is not possible.
In addition, there are known so-called external and implantable defibrillators which are used to establish a rhythm in a fibrillating or tachycardiac heart. These defibrillators are used when arrhythmias become so pronounced that the pump capacity of the heart is no longer sufficient. The electric current pulse that can be delivered by defibrillators is applied externally (thoracic skin surface) by surface electrodes (patches) or internally via transvenous electrodes when a defibrillator is implanted. At the same time, the ECG can be recorded via electrodes that are used to deliver the shocks in synchronization with the ECG. Implantable defibrillators today may also at the same time assume the function of a cardiac pacemaker and may be used to treat a bradycardiac rhythm. However, heart failure itself cannot be treated with these systems.
Another possibility for treating bradycardiac arrhythmias is provided by cardiac pacemakers. Pacemakers are able to assume the function of the sinus node as a pulse generator or replace other nodes in the stimulus conduction system of the heart. Single-chamber pacemakers function only as pulse generators in the right ventricle and/or atrium but cannot treat heart failure.
In addition, there are known so-called dual-chamber pacemakers, which are capable of stimulating both the right and left ventricles of the heart through pulses. These pacemakers have a positive effect on the function of the left ventricle of the heart when the stimulus conduction there is interrupted or delayed. They thus improve cardiac function because myocardial cells in the stimulation area are stimulated by stimulation of the left ventricle and thus contraction can be induced, although this contraction cannot be detected due to the natural stimulation. Dual-chamber pacemakers improve the function of the heart by delivering pulses but they cannot treat heart failure in the sense of curing the disease.